


Missed you

by loonymoonyfics



Series: Mike Zacharias one shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daily Routine, F/M, Sexy Times, mike zacharias appreciation altar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonymoonyfics/pseuds/loonymoonyfics
Summary: Friday can't end soon enough. Usual daily routine for Mike and Reader, who is an MP. Mike nearly gets himself killed by his girl.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Reader
Series: Mike Zacharias one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841719
Kudos: 16





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving me a chance. I hope you enjoy the story.  
> I use Moon as the default name for the reader character. You're free to copy the work into whatever writing program you use and replace it by your own name.  
> Have fun. *wink wink*

It was still too damn early when Mike’s eyes eased open. Teaching his mind and body to wake at the ungodly hour was a drag, but it had to be done. As strong as he was, Mike couldn’t afford to slack off. Even more so after the last expedition.

He left Moon’s side for a few minutes in order to get rid of a titan as it tried to grab Nanaba from behind and, as a result, Moon got in trouble. Mike saved her as quickly as possible, along with the rest of the cadets in her group, but it was enough for her to pack her stuff and transfer into the Military Police. Of course, Mike preferred having her safe within Wall Sina and away from titans as she was before joining the Scouts, but it also meant they couldn’t see each other all that often. But, having your Commander as your best friend helped in such situations. Erwin gave him a weekend off to go and see his girl.

And it was Friday.

The plan was easy. Knowing how impatient he was to go and see Moon, Nanaba offered to take care of his part of the paperwork. Of course, he’d still have to read what she had written and sign the papers, but they were due on Monday. Mike would pull an all-nighter after returning to HQ if it meant he could be at Moon’s place by the evening. Being separated for long periods of time was bothersome, especially after they finally got used to being around each other constantly. She only went through the training and joined the Scouts to stay close to him in the first place, despite his protests.

Mike rubbed his tired eyes, then forced himself to get out of bed. He took a quick shower, lowering the water temperature as much as he could handle to chase away the sleep that still clouded his mind. Once finished, he dried his body with one of his huge white towels. Those towels were probably the fanciest things he had and they made him realize spoiling himself a little might not be such a bad idea. 

With his teeth brushed and his facial hair neatly trimmed, Mike walked back into his bedroom. His uniform was already hanging off of his closet door. In his mind, he listed off the duties he had that day as he pulled his clothes on. With paperwork out of the way, he only had training to deal with. The morning training was for his squad, the afternoon one was with the cadets. Erwin had his hands full with planning the next expedition, and Levi was with Hange. The two were dealing with the experiments and training for Eren Yaeger, who was still trying to grasp his titan abilities. The success of retaking their territory back from the titans depended on him.

A slight gust of wind caused his hair to temporarily blind him as he walked out of the old building. He made a mental note to cut it over the weekend. He could do it after he returned to the HQ, but Moon made it her business to massage his scalp whenever he’d do it in front of her. She claimed it was good for his hair and he found it relaxing, so it was a win-win situation. 

His squad was already on the training field as he finally reached it. Friday was a cardio day, so no one had their gear equipped. Gear training was on Tuesdays. 

\- Morning. - even though it was still quite early, Nanaba looked about ready to tease him. Mike raised his hand as she opened her mouth to speak.

\- I don’t want to hear it. - he nodded at the rest of the group as a greeting, then turned back to Nanaba. - Or you’ll still be running laps by the time I get to Wall Sina. -

\- I didn’t say anything. - she feigned innocence, but her lips quickly broke into a grin. - Your mustache is not even. -

\- Alright, warm-up first, then 10 laps. - Mike began with the exercise, knowing she was lying. - 15 laps for Nanaba. -

The group laughed at the groaning woman, the latter becoming the new target for their teasing. Mike didn’t usually mind being teased, but all he wanted was to be over with the day and leave the place. He could easily tell his mind was already in Moon’s house.

–

In said house, Moon was just waking up. A strand of her hair tickled her face as she turned on her back. The sun was already out, its warm rays pouring through her window and hurting her eyes. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting to close the curtains the night before.

She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A quick glance at the clock showed her she had an hour before having to show up for duty. Unlike popular belief, Military Police actually had work to do. Since she was a cadet up until recently, Moon only had mundane tasks so far. Patrolling, overseeing the transfer of weaponry from one location to another and such things weren’t quite demanding – save for the one time she got in trouble for standing up to her superior when he tried to illegally sell some explosives – but it was a start.

Her duty for the day was guarding a family of nobles on their way from their residence to the church, stay there the whole day, then bring them back home. She received no explanation as to why they needed protection nor what they would do during the time they would spend in said church. It bothered her, considering the Church of the Walls didn’t have a good reputation among those who didn’t believe in such things, but Moon didn’t have much leeway to ask questions about it. She wasn’t even allowed inside, meaning she’d have to stand in front of the building in the hot weather.

She dragged herself to the bathroom to do her morning routine, then went back to the bedroom to get dressed. She kept her weapons in there as well, in case someone broke into her house. Even though the Interior was swarming with Military Police, break-ins still happened every now and then. 

Fully equipped, Moon walked into her kitchen and made herself a quick breakfast. It was adjoined to the living room, with a kitchen table separating the two. She glanced at her packed bag on the left side of the couch.

She planned to give Mike a surprise visit. The original plan was to go last week, but Moon chickened out, thinking Mike might not approve of her idea. When she got another weekend off in a row, Moon took it as a sign to stop being a coward and go visit him. She would go early in the morning, so he wouldn’t get in trouble for sneaking an MP into his bedroom in the middle of the night. She didn’t feel like testing Erwin’s patience.

–

Mike sat at the table in the mess hall, with a bowl of stew and a small loaf of bread in front of him. Erwin was on his right side, while Hange and Levi sat across from them. The two were grumpy – well, Levi always was – because they weren’t making any progress with Eren that day. Erwin gave them a few suggestions, but Hange claimed they had already tried those ideas.

\- When are you leaving, Mike? - Erwin tried to change the subject and diffuse the awkward atmosphere.

\- After dinner. - Mike still had the afternoon training with the cadets. He also had to pack his backpack for the trip and take a shower before the last meal for the day.

\- How long has it been since she left? - Hange sounded curious. Perhaps even the genius needed a break.

\- Almost a month. - he stirred his stew absentmindedly.

\- Not very talkative, are we? - her suggestive smirk made his body tense. Hange had dirtier mind than any other person Mike knew. - Are you… -

\- Hange, please. - Erwin chuckled at Mike’s reaction, but said nothing about it. - Let the man eat. -

\- You guys are no fun. - she protested, then filled her mouth with the stew.

\- Does Moon know you’re coming? - Erwin ignored the woman. He broke a piece of his bread and popped it in his mouth.

\- No. - he smirked to himself in amusement. Mike just might end up getting shot at, considering Moon was not expecting visitors. As if reading his mind, Erwin laughed.

\- I’d knock before entering. -

\- I was thinking the same thing. - Mike admitted. - I forgot she has guns in the house now. -

They continued to chit-chat as they ate their respective meals. Mike remained quiet most of the time, but listened to the relaxed conversation happening around him. Once he was finished, he excused himself and went to his room to pack for the trip.

He only packed another set of clothing he’d need, his toothbrush and Moon’s cloak from when she was still in the Scouts. She got along well with Nanaba, Lynne and Hange, so the three women harassed Erwin to give the cloak back to Moon as a sign of friendship. It didn’t really take long for him to give in to their request, but the letter attached to the cloak only had the signatures of the three of them. Mike figured the girls didn’t want Erwin to get in trouble for giving away a part of their uniform, considering making them wasn’t exactly cheap.

Mike also prepared a gray T-shirt and pants to change into in the evening and placed them on his bed. His underwear and socks were placed on top of the shirt and his shoes were neatly left by the door to his office. He found it disgusting to have shoes near his bed.

His office was well-maintained too. It wasn’t as clean as Levi’s, considering the short man was also the humanity’s greatest clean freak, but it was tidy and easy to navigate. Everything Mike used for work had its own place in that room. He even had some books on the shelves, even though their contents didn’t have much to do with killing titans. Mike wasn’t much of a bookworm, but every now and then Erwin would give him a book he deemed interesting enough for the shaggier of blondes. At first, they would sit on the shelves untouched, until Mike finally decided to give them a chance. It was needless to say Erwin was onto something.

Fully equipped in his gear, Mike walked out of his office and locked the door behind him. Unlike his squad, the cadets had a different training program. It wasn’t surprising, really – each squad had different schedules, and the fresh batch of people were still adjusting to their lives as Scouts. They needed the transition training to turn them from mere cadets into full-fledged soldiers. Friday was gear training, normally led by Levi. Mike had no luck, however. He had only agreed to fill in for Levi half an hour before Erwin said he could have the weekend off and he wasn’t one of those people who’d back down on their promise. 

There was still time before the cadets were supposed to gather, but Mike headed to the training field nonetheless. In their line of work, there was no such thing as being too ready. He was trying to find a way to use the gear even when there were no houses or trees around. While titans were also something they could hook onto, some were too dangerous for cadets to do it. Soldiers with little to no experience in the field needed an alternative, and Mike was hellbent on finding the solution.

–

The day was too damn hot. Moon had been standing outside in the sun the whole day, even when the noble family went to a nice little restaurant to have lunch. Once she had scanned the inside of the place and assured them they would be safe inside, she was instructed to wait by the door. Even the kitchen staff pitied her to the point where one of the waitresses brought her a small loaf of bread and a pitcher of water to get her through the day. 

When they returned to the church, Moon was disappointed to see there was absolutely no shade left anywhere near the entrance. The only bench around was occupied by the believers already waiting for the service to start. She believed it was idiotic, considering there were a few hours before it would actually begin. If they had a proper reason to be there so early, Moon wasn’t aware of it.

At first, the elderly group of nobles paid no attention to her. It was only after she had refused to let them into the church a couple of times within an hour that they started offering inappropriate comments. Had she not heard things people said to the Scouts while she was one of them, she would’ve been insulted. 

Just before it was time for the service to start, minister Nick walked out through the heavy wooden door of his church. Many people already gathered outside. The crowd was getting impatient, since the sun was still frying everything on its path on the holy grounds. The sight of the man seemed to defuse the anger as he offered polite smiles and kind words to the people. The minister promised them refreshments as soon as everyone was seated inside and ushered them in. He offered Moon a pitiful glance as he closed the door behind himself.

Sighing tiredly, Moon walked to the finally free bench and took a seat. Thanks to its previous occupants, the wood didn’t get unbearably hot under the sun. Two families passed by on their way to the restaurant the noble family she was guarding had lunch at. They were quite the sight – young married couples, surrounded by five children. The couple that seemed older had three kids. One of them – a boy, she assumed – tripped over his feet as he ran around them in circles and scraped his knee. His father didn’t look too happy about the situation when the boy started to cry, but the mother managed to calm down both her son and her husband. They didn’t even look Moon’s way as they continued their walk.

Her mind wandered to Mike. Their anniversary was coming up soon, and she had yet to decide what kind of a gift he would like. On their first anniversary she bought him a set of nice towels after overhearing Levi complaining to Erwin they should order new ones. Apparently, the ones they had at the time were so worn down, it was unacceptable. She was pleased to see Mike was still using the ones she bought for him, even after Erwin decided to humor Levi’s whim. 

Maybe she should buy him a set of linen for his bed. That sounded like a good idea at first, but Moon felt like he’d prefer something else, something he could use both at home and in the field. A gun would be useless and he already had blades, so she wasn’t quite sure what else could she possibly provide for him. Hell, he even had a pocket knife, in case his gear got messed up or something.

She was close to deeming him too difficult to shop for when she finally got an idea.

Maybe Moon shouldn’t buy anything for him. Maybe she should buy something for herself. There was a nice little lingerie shop near her house and, while it was quite expensive, she had enough money saved to afford something from it. It would close by the time she’d finish her work for the day, but she had another two weeks to buy it and organize everything. Maybe Erwin would even give him a weekend off for the occasion.

–

By the time training was finished, Mike could smell his own sweat. Even though his job was to oversee and demonstrate when necessary, he decided to participate on equal grounds with the cadets. He always did it when he was in charge and not substituting for anyone, and he knew Levi did the same thing, so it was only right to do so. While it wasn’t quite enough to exhaust him – partially because he was fired up by the idea of seeing Moon in a couple of hours – he could feel the tension in his muscles. Mike figured it would go away once he hit the shower and ate his dinner.

He had a full hour before dinner would be served, so he went directly to his quarters to clean himself up. Mike only showered long enough to relieve his sore muscles. Once he dried off, he went to his bedroom and pulled on the clothes he left on his bed earlier that day. Satisfied with how he looked, he grabbed his backpack, keys and wallet, and went straight to the mess hall.

People were already gathered inside as he made his way to the usual table. The food wasn’t out yet, but he saw one of the female cadets already munching on plain bread. He heard her appetite shocked even Keith Shadis, their former Commander.

Levi and Hange were even grumpier than during lunch. Apparently, Eren partially transformed in order to pick up a spoon he accidentally dropped. It helped them figure out how to control his transformation, but other than that, no real progress was made. Unlike them, Erwin was pleased even with that alone.

\- Give him time. - the blonde said to the woman once she finished reporting. - You probably know more about titans than he does. I trust you two will do a good job and get him ready for the next expedition. -

\- Sometimes I feel like you have shit for brains, Erwin. - Levi wasn’t impressed. - Even though we have new information, it doesn’t mean he can control his powers. He’s still useless. -

\- Your impatience won’t make him learn any faster. - Erwin pointed out. - Nor will your foul mouth. -

Levi clicked his tongue. - Tell me something I don’t know. -

\- How about this? - Mike tapped his nose in an attempt to ease the atmosphere. - Dinner is coming out. -

Mike was practically finished with his meal as soon as he returned to the table with it. The group found it amusing and Hange even told him to slow down or he might get sick, but he was beyond impatient at that point. It was a strange feeling, since he normally had better control of himself. He took the tray to where the dirty dishes were to be returned, then waved at his friends on his way out. 

His horse looked happy to be taken out for a ride. It neighed as Mike led it out of the stables and gave it a carrot as a snack.

\- Good boy. - Mike praised the animal and saddled it. Moments later, he was galloping in the direction of Wall Sina.

It took Mike a little over two hours to reach it, then another ten minutes to find his way to Moon’s house. He tied the reins of his horse to her wooden fence once he entered her yard. He fished out his keys from his pocket and walked up to her door.

Light was coming out through her bedroom window, so he figured he would have enough time to announce his arrival before she could try and shoot him. His theory proved to be incorrect, since there was a barrel of her rifle pointed straight in his face as soon as he entered.

\- Mike? - Moon gasped in surprise, immediately lowering her weapon. She stared at him with her eyes opened wide, as if he was a ghost or something. - I could’ve killed you. -

\- Erwin said I should knock first. - he admitted as he took her rifle away and took his shoes off.

\- You’re here. - she followed him into the living room in disbelief. The weapon was discarded on the table quickly. - You’re really here. -

\- I am. - he turned around, only to be jumped by the woman. Her bare legs wrapped around his waist, so his hands went to her thighs to keep her in place. He didn’t hesitate when Moon’s lips found his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs clenched around his waist, allowing him to explore her body with his hands. They traveled up her sides, then back to her behind, where he buried his calloused fingers in her soft flesh. She moaned into the kiss, so Mike pushed his tongue between her lips and touched her own. His cock was getting harder as one of his hands moved up to cup her breast. His lips moved from hers to her jaw and down to her neck, making her throw her head back in pleasure.

Mike carried her to her bedroom, disposing of her robe as he walked. She wore nothing underneath it, making him realize she probably just finished showering when he arrived. He placed her down on the bed, but remained on his feet in order to undress. Once naked, his eyes caught her flustered face. No matter how many times they did it, Moon reacted to him as if it was her first time seeing him bare. Her eyes widened when he stroked himself slowly.

\- See something you like? - he teased her as he did when he took her for the first time.

\- It’s been almost a month. - her voice was husky. - You should probably gag me before you take me, or I might wake up the whole neighborhood. -

\- You’ll wake them up before we even get that far. - Mike promised as he knelt on the bed. He placed his head between her thighs and kept them apart with his hands. Mike lowered his mouth onto her pussy and ran his tongue between her folds. Her hand found its way into his hair, gripping it tightly as she screamed out her pleasure. He teased the sensitive nub he found there, while his fingers found their way to her entrance. He slowly pushed one digit inside, feeling how tight and ready she was for him.

By the time the second digit could fit, she was practically shaking underneath him. He had put his tongue to work as he took her with both his mouth and his fingers. Her scent and her taste were intoxicating for him, even more so since he hadn’t seen her for so long. His other hand splayed over her stomach to keep her hips in place. She was begging for a release, so he curled his fingers inside of her. 

\- Mike, I… - before she could finish her sentence, she screamed out as orgasm took over her. He helped her ride those waves with his fingers, feeling her convulse around them. Seeing her so exposed to him, so lost in his touch, made his cock throb painfully. She stilled as the feeling subsided, and he pulled his digits out. - Holy fuck. -

\- I’d say. - he placed a kiss on her stomach, then moved to lay on top of her.

\- Mike, please. - her voice was needy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss, letting her hands explore his torso. He moved his own hand lower and lined himself with her entrance. Just a simple touch of their genitalia made her moan. - I need you. -

He pushed in slowly, feeling her stretch around him as she took him in. He broke the kiss to watch her while he claimed her, enjoying each moan that escaped her lips. - Tell me if I’m too much. -

\- I don’t want you to stop. - her nails dug into the skin on his back. - Fuck, this hurts. -

Mike kissed her as he bottomed out. He stayed still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size again. - Tell me when you’re ready. -

\- Shit, I hurt you. - she looked worried about the marks she left on his trapezoids.

\- I’m fine. - he was fucking delirious. She was so tight around him, he wasn’t sure how much he’d last. - You can do that all you want. -

\- You can move now. - she moaned when he did, her short nails drawing a map of the world on his skin. His movement was slow and gentle, but the better she took him, the more he picked up the speed and power behind his thrusts. The one-handed grip he had on her waist was the only thing keeping her in place.

Mike let out a guttural growl when she clenched her sex around him just as he bottomed out. His eyes found her ones and he realized she was on the verge of another climax. He angled his hips to hit the sensitive spot within her with each thrust, making her clench around him again. - Come for me. -

\- I can’t do it on com… Oh, fuck me. - her orbs rolled to the back of her head as she began convulsing around him. He adjusted his pace to help her ride out her orgasm, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He placed a chaste kiss on the spot where he could feel her increased heartbeat.

\- Looks like you can. - Mike murmured as she came down from her high. He raised his head to look at her face and kissed her again. - Good girl. -

Her eyes were full of desire. - I need more, please. -

Mike was more than happy to oblige, even though he was quite close to his own orgasm. He pulled out of her, then turned her on her belly. His legs brought her own together and she perked her ass up for him. Pleased with the action, he entered her from behind.

Moon released a loud moan as he buried himself fully. The angle allowed him to hit her sensitive spot with each thrust without fail and play with her clit at the same time, so he did exactly that. His body molded to the curve of her back and he leaned his weight on his left arm, allowing her to keep her hips up without an issue. Her delicate hand clutched the sheets tightly as her third orgasm rapidly approached. 

She pushed her ass against him and her free hand moved to his hip. Due to the difference in size, she had difficulty reaching him, so she scratched his skin a few times before she could properly grip him. - Fuck, you feel so good. -

\- Is that so? - he groaned when her pussy tightened around him. - What are you waiting for, then? -

The rhythmic clenching of her walls nearly pushed him over the edge as well, so he pulled out and took himself in his hand. His hold was tight as he stroked himself a few times. His other hand pushed her into the mattress, her bare back accepting his full weight. His body stilled and shuddered, his pleasure spilling over her ass as he came.

It took him a minute to calm his breathing. - I’ll get you a towel. -

\- Thank you. - she smiled at him softly as she lowered her hips onto the mattress. Mike sauntered off into her bathroom and took the towel from the neatly folded pile on her shelf. It was white and soft, just like the ones he had in his own room. Once he was cleaned up, he returned to her and took care of her as well. She turned on her back when he went to throw the towel in the laundry basket. - I missed you. -

\- Did you? - the corner of his lips turned upwards in a smile at the sound of her soft voice. He eased his huge body onto her bed and brought her closer to him, so Moon’s head would rest on his chest. A month worth of tension left him as he closed his eyes and took in the scent of her hair. - I missed you too. -

**Author's Note:**

> That turned out cheesier than planned, but I'm not even sorry lol  
> Did you like it? Was it what you expected? I'd be happy to hear your opinion in the comments.  
> For fic requests, you can find me on Tumblr under the same name.  
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
